


some kind of flower

by jok



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, Established Relationship, F/F, G!p Lexa, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jok/pseuds/jok
Summary: Clarke starts acting off and Lexa can't seem to figure out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a few lovely anons asked for a multi-chap fic and i'm so sorry this is what you get. as always, heed the tags.

Clarke flinched as the obnoxious ringtone she’d set for her mother broke her concentration. She sighed heavily, her hands clenching on the ceramic of the sink she was standing in front of. The rushing water from the spout was no longer bringing her the sense of calm she was seeking so she slammed the faucet off as her phone continued to chime. She glared at her reflection as if it were the one responsible for her mother trying to contact her until the phone stopped ringing. Sighing in relief, Clarke shook her head and walked out of the basement bathroom almost tripping on the edge of the rug, reminding her just how much she’d had to drink.

She heard the tail end of the conversation her friends were having as she stumbled over to the rough circle of sitting people and immediately zoned in on her girlfriend sitting on the couch.

“What're you guys on about?” Clarke asked as she collapsed onto Lexa's lap, making her girlfriend huff out a breath at the sudden addition of her weight.

“Finn was just commenting about everyone's holiday weight for some reason,” Lexa murmured as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer, letting her get comfortable.

“I'm just saying! Everyone, save like, you and Roan—”

“Damn athletes,” Raven mumbled as she sipped on her beer.

“Right,” Finn said, unperturbed by the interruption. “Everyone save the damn athletes has gained a nice bit of winter weight and it'd be cool if we all got together to exercise. We could keep tabs on each other and shit.”

“That's the first smart idea you've ever had, Collins,” Murphy said as he lazed on the recliner with his fourth (or eighth?) beer of the night in one hand. He poked at his soft stomach briefly and nearly sighed. Yeah, he could stand to lose a few pounds.

“Hey! I have smart ideas all the time!” Finn protested sloshing his beer as he gestured grandly. He was obviously nicely buzzed.

“Yeah, that's a no from me. Exercise and I don't mesh so well,” Clarke commented before Finn and Murphy could really get into it.

“We can have like, exercise buddies so it'll be easier to keep track of everyone,” Monty said, obviously on board with the idea.

“I chose Lexa!” Raven immediately exclaimed.

“I wanted to pick Lexa!” Finn protested swiveling his head to glare at his girlfriend.

“You snooze, you lose Collins!” Raven pointed at him dramatically before getting up from her fold out chair and plopping herself down next to the cuddling couple. She held up her hand expectantly and Clarke laughed when Lexa rolled her eyes and met the high five with brief slap.

“Awesome,” Raven fist pumped.

“I call Roan!” Wells said loudly and Finn groaned again.

“That's not fair! You guys can't just call the only two athletes in our group. And Roan’s not even here to protest!”

“Sure we can,” Raven said as she leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder. “We're exercise buddies now, Commander. It's like, sacred. What's yours is mine.”

“I'm pretty sure that's just marriage,” Clarke grumbled as she half heartedly batted her hands at Raven, grumpily trying to shove her away from her girlfriend. Raven easily pushed her hands away as she continued to lean on Lexa. Clarke pouted and leaned heavily onto Lexa as well in resignation.

“I don't think I signed up for the personal space invasion,” Lexa grumbled even as she let it happen.

“Too late,” Raven hummed. “You're gonna help me get abs like the ones you have that Clarke’s always raving about.”

“I do not,” Clarke scoffed as she eyed Lexa's growing smirk.

“You rave about my abs?” Lexa asked as she pulled Clarke closer.

“Maybe,” Clarke mumbled as she pressed a kiss to Lexa's lips. Only to wipe the smirk away, of course.

“Get a room,” Murphy groaned as he downed the rest of his beer and got up to get another one.

“You're okay here,” Jasper said immediately with a dazed look on his face as he stared at them.

“Eyes off, Jordan,” Lexa said as Monty smacked Jasper’s head.

“Ow!” he complained rubbing the the sore spot.

“Alright, I think it's time for us to go,” Monty said standing up and hauling Jasper up by his collar.

“I don't want to go yet!” Jasper protested.

“You're calling an Uber right?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, no worries,” Monty assured.

“I’ll go with you guys,” Wells said as he hurried to help his friend drag a complaining Jasper up the basement stairs.

“I think it’s time for us to crash too, you guys can stay in the guest rooms if you want,” Lexa said as she noticed Clarke’s drooping eyelids.

“I’m actually gonna go figure out what happened with Murphy and see if we can catch a ride with Monty and them,” Finn said as he stood up as well. “Bye guys.”

With lazy goodbyes following him, Finn was out.

“Time for bed,” Lexa said as she put an arm under Clarke’s knees and stood up carrying her in her arms.

“Hey!” Raven yelped indignantly as she fell sideways because of the loss of support.

“Snooze you lose, Reyes,” Lexa shouted back as she climbed the stairs with a grumbling Clarke in her arms.

“Don’t be an ass Woods!” Raven yelled after her. “I wanna be carried too!”

Lexa just chuckled and shook her head as she went through the open door and made her way to the master bedroom.

“Hm…’m not tired,” Clarke mumbled as she snugged closer to Lexa’s neck.

“Sure you’re not,” Lexa said as she smiled.

“Don’ say it like that,” Clarke said blinking her eyes open.

“Like what, love?”

“Like...like ‘m lyin’,” Clarke muttered as she started squirming.

“I’m going to drop you if you keep moving,” Lexa said, knowing it wasn’t true.

“No,” Clarke said and kept shifting as Lexa finally entered the bedroom and shut the door behind them with her foot.

“Yes,” Lexa said and dropped Clarke on bed. Clarke squealed in alarm until she realized she’d landed on their mattress.

”Ass,” she said, her heart pounding and suddenly wide awake.

“But I'm you're ass,” Lexa said as she kneeled beside the bed and started taking off Clarke’s shoes.

“Damn right,” Clarke muttered as she unbuttoned her jeans and lifted her butt so Lexa could tug them off. “Come here.”

“Take off your shirt first,” Lexa said as she took off her own shoes and jeans.

“Buy a girl dinner first, jeez,” Clarke smiled even as she struggled to lift the shirt over her head.

“I'll cook your favorite tomorrow, how about that?” Lexa asked as she pulled on a pair of sweats.

“No,” Clarke whined as she threw off her bra and shoved herself closer to the center of the bed. “Stop dressing, come here.”

“Okay, okay,” Lexa muttered, tossing the shirt she'd been about to put on in a drawer before joining Clarke on the bed.

“This is a no bra zone,” Clarke said pulling one of Lexa's straps and letting it snap back.

“Ow, okay Ms. Bossy,” Lexa smirked as she took off her bra. She was caught off guard (which she really shouldn't have been) when Clarke quickly pushed her on her back and straddled her.

“That's Mrs. Bossy to you,” Clarke said as she pressed her lips to Lexa's neck.

“There's a spouse I have to worry about now?” Lexa joked as turned her head to allow Clarke more skin to explore. She gasped and felt her arousal skyrocket at a particularly hard kiss.

“Not unless you got some beef with yourself I have to worry about, Mrs. Bossy,” Clarke said as she sat up and started rocking her hips on Lexa's now raging hard on.

“Beef Clarke, really?” Lexa said and cleared her throat as she set her hands on Clarke’s hips to stop her movements. With the few beers she’d drank in her system she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to last very long like that.

“Yes,” Clarke said as she frowned and kept trying to rock her hips. Lexa flipped them over and tugged off Clarke's panties.

“Let me do you first,” Lexa mumbled as she settled between Clarke’s legs and leaned down, swiping her tongue in a broad stroke.

“Fuck.”

“Good?” Lexa smirked as she pulled away slightly and started messily kissing Clarke’s thighs, first one, then the other, before starting over.

“Yeah, just—” Clarke messily grabbed hold of Lexa’s hair and shoved her where she wanted her. “Here.”

“No foreplay?”

“Lexa,” Clarke groaned and Lexa finally relented. “Fuck,” Clarke moaned, her back arching in pleasure as her hands pulled at Lexa’s hair. Lexa used her left hand to keep Clarke’s hips on the mattress as she sucked on Clarke’s engorged clit one last time before releasing it and licking all around it.

“Fingers, Lex,” Clarke panted as she tried to drag Lexa’s mouth back to her clit to no avail. “I can feel you smirking, asshole,” Clarke said with a huff that masked her laughter.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lexa said and she pushed in one finger before Clarke could protest.

“Lexa,” Clarke moaned. “Another.”

“Pushy,” Lexa smiled as she set about sucking a hickey just below Clarke's belly button.

“Shut up,” Clarke laughed as she finally managed to push Lexa's head where she wanted it. Lexa relented and pushed in a second finger, pumping them at an increasing pace as she started humming on Clarke's clit.

“Lexa!” Clarke screamed and she yanked Lexa's hair as her orgasm washed over her quicker than she was expecting it. Lexa kept her fast pace, pumping into Clarke until her orgasm tapered off. When Clarke finally relaxed she finished licking her clean with a happy sigh. Lexa kissed her way up Clarke’s body until she got to her neck and noticed her breathing had evened out.

“Clarke?” she whispered, then laughed softly when she realized her girlfriend had passed out. She pressed one last kiss to Clarke’s cheek and snuggled into her side, her own arousal all but forgotten as she drifted to sleep as well.

 

-

 

Clarke squirmed as awareness returned to her and a chill ran up her naked body. She moved her hand around behind herself trying to find Lexa's arm to pull her closer and her eyes blinked open in confusion when she didn't feel anything. With a groan she turned over and sat up, blinking at the weird sight of her girlfriend at the other side of the bed because... she wasn’t alone?

“What the fuck!” she yelled when it finally registered. Raven yelped as she startled awake and accidentally rolled off the bed. Lexa, still sleeping like a rock, didn’t move from where she’d been on her side, previously spooning Raven.

“Fuck, Princess. My hangover would appreciate it if you could tone it down,” Raven rasped from where she’d accepted her fate and was still lying on the floor, slapping her hands over her eyes trying to block the light coming in from the windows.

“Why the hell were you in bed with us? More importantly, why the hell was Lexa spooning you?” Clarke asked, her dry voice causing her voice to crack. She cleared her throat as she realized she was still naked and yanked the covers over herself from where they’d ended up half on the floor. Raven finally groaned and sat up, peering over the bed with one squinted eye.

“Your dumb house makes weird noises at night,” Raven grumbled as she propped her chin on the bed. “You look rough, how much did you have to drink?” Raven snickered, keeping her voice low to accommodate her headache.

“Fuck off,” Clarke grumbled as she rubbed her sore eyes. “You’ve never crawled into bed with us.”

“That’s because someone usually stays with me in the guest room, everyone left yesterday,” Raven said as she started dozing before her eyes drifted and she noticed something. Clarke was about to ask why Finn, her fucking boyfriend, hadn’t stayed with her when Raven spoke up again. “Damn, no wonder you walk funny sometimes. And you weren’t kidding about her abs,” Raven said as her eyes widened in appreciation.

“What—” Clarke started but then she noticed where Raven’s eyes were glued. “Hey! Eyes to yourself!” Clarke yelled indignantly as she scrambled to throw the comforter over Lexa’s half naked body, morning wood making her sweats pitch a tent.

“No need to be greedy Clarke,” Raven grinned as she stood up and Clarke glared at her. “Fine, fine, I know where I’m not wanted,” Raven sniffed theatrically and opened the door and walked out of the room. Clarke almost sighed in relief but Raven peaked her head back in before the door closed.

“You think you can convince her to wear tighter pants?”

“Out!” Clarke yelled throwing her pillow at the door as it slammed closed. She heard Raven’s loud ass laugh as it got further down the hall and sighed, knowing she was headed for the kitchen.

“Was that Raven?” Lexa rasped as she rolled onto her back with a huge yawn.

“Now you wake up,” Clarke scoffed as she stood up from the bed, pulling the sheet with her as she walked towards the bathroom.

“What happened?” Lexa asked as she sat up, noticing Clarke’s tone. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and groaned lightly when she noticed how aroused she’d woken up. She heard the toilet flush and the sink being turned on before Clarke answered.

“Nothing.”

Lexa frowned as she got up from the bed and went over to lean on the bathroom doorway, not caring that she was only wearing pajama pants.

“What’s wrong?” she asked lightly as she watched Clarke brush her teeth. Finally noticing the horrible taste that filled her own mouth she sidled next to Clarke and pulled out her own toothbrush.

“I don’t know, just woke up cold and it messed up my mood I guess,” Clarke said as she rinsed her mouth and exited the bathroom, throwing the sheet she’d been wearing in the hamper. Lexa knew Clarke was holding something back so she quickly finished brushing and rinsed before walking over to her girlfriend who was looking for clothes in the chest of drawers. She walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“Lex,” Clarke sighed and put her hands on Lexa’s arms but didn’t unwrap them.

“I know something’s wrong but we don’t have to talk about it until you’re ready, okay?” Clarke nodded but didn’t say anything. “C’mon, let’s take a shower and I’ll make you that food I promised,” Lexa said kissing her neck a few times until Clarke started squirming.

“Okay, okay,” Clarke giggled as she wiggled out of Lexa's grasp and turned to face her. “I'm up for a shower,” she said, her earlier mood already drifting. “I'm pretty sure I owe you an orgasm.”

“I think we stopped keeping track of that type of stuff like a month into our relationship,” Lexa said as she gripped Clarke's waist and pulled their bodies together.

“Still,” Clarke said as she threaded her fingers through Lexa's hair and pulled her into a slow kiss. Lexa felt her previously downing arousal shoot up as soon as Clarke's tongue entered her mouth and the kiss sped up. Her hands traveled to Clarke's naked ass and pulled her closer.

“Okay, come on,” Clarke gasped as she pulled away with a smack. Lexa's mouth traveled to her jaw and she moaned as she reluctantly pushed her away. “We're gonna end up back in bed like that,” Clarke laughed as she walked into the bathroom. Lexa watched her go with a dazed expression until Clarke glanced back. “Coming?”

“Hopefully,” Lexa muttered as she followed into the bathroom and Clarke laughed as she turned the shower on.

 

-

 

“And they emerge!” Raven yelled, lifting her spoon as Lexa and Clarke entered the kitchen.

“Nice of you to join us,” Anya said from her place next to Raven. They were sitting at the table eating cereal.

“When’d you get here?” Clarke asked as she plopped onto the chair directly across from Anya as Lexa set to work on their breakfast.

“Like ten minutes ago,” Anya said as she continued shoveling cereal into her mouth, pausing only for a second to drink from her mug of coffee.

“Are you mixing that in your mouth?” Clarke asked and scrunched her nose in disgust when Raven copied Anya.

“S’good,” Raven mumbled with a full mouth and a shrug. “What’cha makin’ there commander?” Raven asked after she swallowed her food, noticing Lexa dicing something on the counter a few feet away.

“Omelettes,” Lexa said as she set about whisking a few eggs in a bowl.

“Care to share?” Raven asked and drained the last of her coffee.

“No,” Clarke replied grumpily.

“Aw, c’mon,” Raven started but Clarke cut her off.

“I woke up cold because of you. No omelettes.”

“How was I supposed to know Woods is your own personal space heater? Though I did sleep like a baby, thanks Lex,” Raven said as she pointedly ignored Clarke’s sour expression. She loved riling up her friend.

“Anytime Reyes,” Lexa mumbled distractedly as she poured the contents of a bowl into a pan. She clearly wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation and Clarke rolled her eyes as it obviously encouraged their friends.

“You guys taking up poly—”

“No!” Clarke snapped immediately.

“Damn, wake up on the wrong side of the bed, princess?” Anya smirked as she pushed her bowl away and Clarke glared at her knowing Raven must’ve shared what had happened.

“Lay off, both of you,” Lexa said as she set a plate with an omelette and a mug full of black coffee in front of Clarke.

“Thank you,” Clarke said and pouted her lips at Lexa until she leaned down and kissed her.

“Gross,” Anya said pretending to gag as she pulled out her phone to check her messages.

“You could just, I don’t know, hang out in your own homes and spare yourselves the trouble,” Lexa said as she put her own plate and orange juice on the table and sat next to Clarke.

“Rough morning for Clexa, I see. No sunrise hanky-panky?” Raven grinned as she eyed Clarke’s grumpy face.

“Still none of your business, Reyes,” Lexa said as she cut into her omelet, already used to their friend’s lack of boundaries. She just couldn’t figure out why it seemed to be bothering Clarke when it usually didn’t.

“Alright,” Anya slammed a hand on the table and they all startled and looked at her. “I need to get to work. Remember we’re having drinks tomorrow at Trikru. Princess, if you would kindly remove the stick that’s been lodged up your ass all morning by tomorrow, that would be great,” she finished and promptly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving everyone gaping behind her. Raven busted out laughing and ran after Anya yelling at her to wait up. They heard the front door open and slam shut and they were left in silence.

“What did Raven do?” Lexa asked as she continued eating.

“What do you mean?” Clarke replied as she took a long sip of her burning coffee in order to look like she wasn’t freaking out a bit at being called out. How could she explain it to Lexa when she couldn’t figure it out herself?

“You’re being short with her. Well, more than usual,” Lexa said as she finished off her omelette and drank her juice as she watched Clarke scrambled for a reply. “What was that?” she asked when Clarke grumbled her answer.

“You were spooning her this morning, okay?” Clarke finally exclaimed as she stabbed the last of her stupidly delicious omelette with her fork and shoved it into her mouth.

“What?” Lexa frowned as she tried to recall the night before. She hadn't been as drunk as Clarke and she clearly remembered going to sleep after Clarke had, nothing more.

“She must’ve crawled into bed with us some time after we went to sleep. Said the pipes were making weird noises or something,” Clarke muttered as she drained her coffee and started putting all the plates from the table in the sink. “You must’ve been pretty tired because Raven and I had an entire conversation about it this morning with you asleep right next to us.”

“And I spooned her?” Lexa asked in confusion as she walked over to Clarke, who’d started washing the dishes.

“Yes,” Clarke pouted. “I was left all alone by my cold self while you cuddled up a storm with my best friend.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Lexa said as she hugged Clarke from behind and squeezed her. “I was pretty tired by the time we went to bed yesterday. You know I woke up extra early to go to the gym.”

“I know,” Clarke sighed as she finished putting the clean dishes on the drying rack, shutting off the water spout as she turned around. “I don’t know why it pissed me off so much,” she said wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck to pull her closer. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“Still,” Lexa said with a grin, obviously mocking Clarke's earlier statement and Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Mockery's not the product of a strong mind, Lexa,” Clarke said pulling Lexa’s hair lightly.

“You can’t use my words against me, Clarke,” Lexa laughed, remembering when she’d told that to Clarke a long time ago.

“Whatever, let’s go take a nap,” Clarke said as she took Lexa’s hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

“We just woke up. And it’s almost noon,” Lexa said even as she let herself be dragged up to their bedroom.

“It’s never a bad time to nap, you know that,” Clarke said as she let go of Lexa’s hand and jumped onto their unmade bed, twisting around until she was comfortable. “I’m severely deprived of some spoonage, come here,” Clarke said as turned her back to Lexa.

“I guess I’ll take one for the team,” Lexa sighed trying to suppress a smile as she crawled onto the bed and pressed herself into her girlfriend.

“You love spooning, you ass,” Clarke grumbled, already half asleep as she grabbed Lexa’s wrist and pulled it tighter around herself. She sighed in relief as Lexa’s warmth seeped into her. This is what she’d been missing.

“Sure,” Lexa whispered as she followed Clarke into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some hints are given and some stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao guess who has two thumbs and has been homeless for the past few weeks.

“I can’t believe Anya keeps choosing our own club instead of the hundreds of places she could choose from when it’s her turn,” Lexa grumbled as she adjusted the collar of her button up.

“Stop messing with it, it looks fine,” Clarke said as she took Lexa’s hand in her own in order to keep her from fidgeting. Lexa pouted slightly but let herself be led into Trikru, the club she happened to co-own with Anya and that her cousin happened to like a little too much if her choosing it every time it was her turn to pick where their group would hang out that week was any indication. It wasn’t that she didn’t like clubs (obviously, since owned one) she just wasn’t up for the draining experience that came with a drunken group outing after the day before. Clarke had stopped acting off after their talk, but she didn’t know if it was because she’d brought attention to it or because they hadn’t seen Raven since she’d left the morning before. Either way, she was about to find out and that was also adding to the tension in her body.

They passed the people in line waiting to get into the club and heard the loud protests behind them when the bouncer let them through immediately.

“Never gets old,” Clarke smirked as the door shut behind them and they walked into a lobby of sorts. They could hear the muffled bass even through the heavy oak doors that separated the greeting area from the actual club.

“Hi Ms. Woods! Ms. Griffin! It’s good to see you back,” the peppy greeter stood up from her desk to welcome them and Clarke smiled at her.

“Hey Harper, I thought I told you to call me Clarke,” she said as they walked over to her.

“Right! Ms. Clarke,” Harper said smiling brightly, obviously not being sarcastic. She was a girl of about twenty, not old enough to drink yet, but Lexa had met her at a coffee shop she frequented. She’d overheard Harper complaining to her friend about the bills and student loans she was struggling with because her parents had cut her off when they found out she was bisexual. Needless to say the story had struck a chord with her and she’d offered her a job she came up with on the spot with probably a lot more benefits and pay than it warranted. And thus her favorite barista became her employee.

Anya still gave her shit for it.

“How’s everyone treating you?” Lexa asked as she usually did since Harper had started a month before.

“Still really good! I think even Indra’s starting to like me now, she actually looked at me before scoffing when I told her good morning!” Harper said enthusiastically and Lexa smiled lightly.

“She’s definitely warming up to you. We’ll see you on our way out,” Lexa said and Harper nodded as they walked over to the doors where another beefy bouncer let them through.

“She’s so sunny, I hope that never changes,” Clarke said and Lexa nodded in agreement as the loud music and chatter enveloped them. 

-

Clarke was sitting with Luna and Raven in the quieter second floor VIP area of the club. They could see most of the dance floor and bar from the one-way glass wall at the front of the room. But the glowing lights and gyrating people weren’t holding Clarke’s attention as they usually would because her friend had just finished telling her how her girlfriend of two years had dumped her the week before.

“So it came out of nowhere?” Clarke asked incredulously.

“You should’ve called us, we’d’ve kicked her ass for you,” Raven slurred slightly, angrily smacking the table.

“I don’t know why I didn't call you guys, I guess I was still trying to process. I mean, I know we were having some problems but I didn’t know she was internalizing so many things. The sad thing is I think we could’ve worked it out if she’d just talked to me but she just—she just _left,_ ” Luna’s voice cracked at the last word and she quickly put her hand over her mouth as if to keep the sobs in.

“Honey,” Clarke sighed sadly and pulled her into a hug while she cried. Raven quickly moved to sit on Luna’s other side and started rubbing her back. “You don’t have to go through this alone.”

“Yeah, you know we’re here for you. We could’ve had a night in or something, Anya would’ve understood,” Raven said soothingly as Luna started calming down.

“Sorry,” Luna said as she sat up and wiped her eyes and nose with the napkin Raven handed her. “I didn’t mean to break down. I guess I haven’t really given myself time to be upset, I’ve been working almost non-stop for the last week. Being at our— _my_ apartment has been almost unbearable. I’m thinking of getting a smaller place,” Luna said. Nobody said anything about the slip up.

“If it’ll help, you can stay with me while you look for something,” Raven offered and Clarke nodded.

“We also have the spare rooms if you feel like a change of environment,” Clarke added.

“Thanks guys,” Luna smiled and sniffled a bit. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer Rae. No offense Clarke, but watching you and Lexa interact will just make me miss... _her.”_

Again, no one commented on the unsaid name.

“Don’t worry, do what you need to do to feel better. Just know we’re also here if you need us,” Clarke said and Luna nodded.

“Hey what happened?” Lexa asked as she and Anya approached and set the trays of drinks they’d been carrying on the table. Raven moved back to the other side of the table besides Anya while they took their seats and Clarke laced her fingers through Lexa’s.

“Echo and I broke up,” Luna said clearly, giving them a small smile that was more of a grimace as she downed one of the shots Anya had brought over.

“I never liked that girl,” Anya stated, ignoring the glares she got as she glanced at the dance floor through the glass.

“So how about we actually start enjoying our night out?” Raven said suddenly. She chugged her beer and slammed the glass back on the table. ”C’mon Luna, you can be my wing woman.”

They watched as Raven tugged a slightly protesting Luna out of the VIP area.

“You didn’t have to be an ass,” Lexa said and Anya shrugged.

“Speaking of waist of space human beings, I saw Finn when I went to Miller’s apartment yesterday. He had an overnight bag, “ Anya said.

“Raven didn’t say anything…” Lexa thought for a moment. “Though they did seem distant when they were over at our place the other night. He didn’t even spend the night there with Raven.” She was already used to her friend’s vehement dislike of the boy and had long ago stopped trying to get her to ease up.

“Yeah, I think Luna knows something though. She mentioned not wanting to stay over at our house because she doesn’t want to be reminded of Echo but she’s okay with staying at Raven’s,” Clarke added as she pulled a glass of something suspiciously bright blue closer to her. She sipped it and hummed at the pleasant taste that still had that sharp taste of alcohol she liked.

“Lincoln’s new recipe,” Lexa told her as she watched Clarke purse her lips in thought before sipping nearly half the glass through the straw. “I knew you’d like it.”

“You know me best,” Clarke smiled, cutely biting the straw before pecking Lexa’s lips. Maybe to annoy Anya a little.

“Gross,” Anya grimaced as predicted and downed a shot before leaving the table without further comment.

“And then there were two,” Clarke smirked.

“That’s a rather morbid reference, no?” Lexa frowned pulling Clarke closer to herself by the waist.

“Whatever, let’s go dance,” Clarke smiled and shrugged. She grabbed Lexa’s hand and tugged her willing girlfriend out of the VIP area.

 -

Lexa had half a mind to wonder how the hell she’d ended up in this situation once again, clutching to her girlfriend’s waist as she was fucked within an inch of her life on a closed toilet that felt three seconds away from breaking. But her musings vanished as quickly as they came.

“Fuck, Lexa!” Clarke groaned as she dug her nails into Lexa’s naked shoulders, her button up hadn’t held up very well to Clarke’s attack and was a few buttons short, half way down her arms.

“Clarke,” Lexa choked on gasp as Clarke slammed down particularly hard and stopped moving. “What—”

“Shh,” Clarke covered Lexa’s mouth with a sweaty, trembling hand and Lexa finally heard the sound of two gossiping women entering the restroom. Her eyes widened as they met mischievous blue ones and her fingers clenched as Clarke started slowly rocking back and forth deliberately.

“—you see the Woods cousins? They’re actually here tonight and they’re looking fine as hell.”

Lexa winced as Clarke’s fingernails dug deeper into her shoulders, watched as her girlfriend’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes! I heard one of them’s recently single, perfect time to hop on that rebound train,” one said and the other giggled. They were obviously talking about Anya, who’d broken up with her girlfriend of two weeks not too long ago.

"Is it the brunette? God, what I wouldn’t give to s…”

Lexa didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as Clarke’s grip tightened once again and she started humping her dick in quick, rough thrusts. She tried her hardest to keep quiet, her fingers surely leaving bruises on Clarke’s waist, but her girlfriend was relentless. She tried to communicate to Clarke that she wouldn’t be able to last much longer, knowing she wouldn’t be quiet for her big finish, but Clarke’s eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure. Their panting was already getting to a dangerously loud level and Lexa finally let out the moan she’d been suppressing as the ladies exited the restroom and the door slammed shut behind them.

“Clarke!”

Their harsh panting and the faint sounds of music were the only thing they could hear as they came down from their high, Clarke still slightly twitching on her perch atop Lexa.

“We could’ve gotten caught,” Lexa said, still out of breath as she came back to her senses.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Clarke said flippantly as she climbed off her girlfriend, pulled paper from the roll on the wall and started cleaning herself off.

“We’re gonna have to talk about what’s wrong eventually,” Lexa said as she stood up and grabbed the toilet paper Clarke handed her.

“Probably,” Clarke said avoiding Lexa’s eyes as she tugged her jeans back on, sans panties which she tossed in the waste basket. Lexa sighed and finished cleaning herself, throwing away the condom and pulling her own pants back on. Clarke walked over and helped her buckle her belt and fix her shirt, which thankfully still held up even with the few buttons that were missing.

“Thanks,” Lexa felt the need to whisper for some reason and Clarke smiled, giving her a light kiss.

“I—” The door opened with a bang, interrupting what Clarke was about to say.

“Are you two fucking in here again?” they heard Raven ask loudly and the giggle that followed was obviously a drunk Luna. “For God’s sake you have a perfectly good office to fornicate in!”

With a wry grin, Lexa watched Clarke roll her eyes and sigh heavily.

“Stop fucking and come dance with us!” Luna yelled, obviously at Raven’s encouragement by the cackle that followed. Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes again before leading Lexa out of the stall by the hand.

The sight of Luna heavily leaning on Raven, both obviously drunk off their ass, only made their weariness increase. They knew they were in for a night of friend wrangling so their previous conversation was put on the back burner for the time being.

 -

Clarke narrowed her eyes over her sketchbook as she watched Lexa place her hands on Raven’s waist in order to correct her posture. It was the third day of _exercise buddies_ and she’d decided to tag along with Lexa to the park she was meeting Raven at.

For inspiration, of course. A change of environment was always good for...inspiration.

She absently shaded the pond she’d sketched before laughter drew her attention back to the stretching pair.

“It’ll only hurt you later on if you don’t learn how to stretch properly, Raven,” Lexa reprimanded as Raven giggled and jumped away from her.

“I’m ticklish commander handsy, be gentle,” Raven said getting back into position in front of Lexa.

Clarke watched Lexa roll her eyes at her friend before they got back to the stretches they were doing. Did it have to involve so much touching? What were—

“Clarke,” she heard Lexa call her, snapping her out of her thoughts. ”Are you okay? I’ve been calling you for a while,” she said as she walked up to Clarke.

“Yeah, just got a lot on my mind. What’s up?” Clarke asked as she turned her attention to her notebook and drew some birds in to keep from looking Lexa in the eye, knowing her girlfriend could read her easily.

“Still here if you feel up for that talk,” Lexa said softly and Clarke felt guilt creeping up on her for not telling her what was going on, but Lexa kept talking before she could dwell on it. “Raven and I are starting the mile, you sure you don’t want to join?”

“I’m not even dressed for it,” Clarke replied weakly, twirling her pencil absently.

“How convenient,” Lexa smiled and Clarke just grinned back. “We’ll go get breakfast after we’re back, it shouldn’t take too long if _Raven stops dragging her ass_ ,” she said the last part loud enough so Raven would hear and they heard the loud scoff from their friend a few feet away.

“I’m not the one taking a break to canoodle with my girlfriend not twenty minutes from starting!” Raven shot back.

“We’re not,” Lexa rolled her eyes. “Nevermind, let’s go.” She kissed Clarke’s forehead before starting to jog down the trail with Raven taking a second to catch up.

“Wait up, Jeez! I was kidding!”

Clarke huffed in amusement and set to finish her drawing before her thoughts could consume her again.

-

Lexa came back a half hour later, her cheeks flushed from the exercise but overall not looking like she’d just run a mile.

“Where’s Raven?” Clarke asked as she watched Lexa reach into the duffel bag that was next to her on the bench to get a water bottle.

“She made me piggy back her to her car after I made her do twenty burpees at the half mile point, said she needed to reevaluate her life choices before our session tomorrow.”

“Nobody’s making her do this,” Clarke said as she watched Lexa drink water with probably a hint more lust than the action warranted. How did someone make drinking water look sexy? Was she even real? Clarke put her notebook and pencil into the bag before she dropped them or did something equally telling.

“She’s doing it for her health, it’s pretty admirable if she can stick with it,” Lexa said as she capped her bottle and threw it back into the bag.

“You think I should start exercising more?” Clarke asked suddenly. She didn’t know where the thought had come from. She _hated_ doing any more than her allotted 30 minute daily walks but it was out of her mouth before she could stop it. (Well, she _knew_ where it was coming from but she didn’t really want to think about it.)

“You hate exercising,” Lexa deadpanned as she started doing her cool down stretches.

“That’s not what I asked,” Clarke said immediately, her hands involuntarily clenching on her knees.

“No,” Lexa said after a moment, keeping a careful watch on Clarke’s reactions out of the corner of her eye while pretending to watch the few joggers passing them by.

“No what?”

“I don’t think you should exercise more, it’ll only make you miserable,” Lexa said and Clarke mulled it over before deciding she didn’t feel much like protesting that statement.

“What brought this on?” Lexa asked as she collapsed onto the bench next to Clarke with a sigh.

Clarke was quiet for a long moment, before deciding bottling up her feelings hadn’t really made her feel any better for the past few days.

“Sorry, I’m just—”

The shrill tone of her cellphone cut her off and Clarke shut her eyes and huffed in frustration.

“Are you going to get that?” Lexa asked as the phone continued ringing without Clarke moving to answer it.

“Give it a second,” Clarke said and sighed when it stopped ringing, opening her eyes and looking into her girlfriend’s confused ones.

The phone started ringing again and she barely held back a flinch. She was tense until it went silent again.

“Do you want to tell me what that’s about?” Lexa asked softly and Clarke sighed deeply, her earlier bravado losing it’s steam.

“Can we just go have breakfast?” Clarke asked.

“Sure, and afterwards I can give you a massage,” Lexa said and it got the desired reaction. Clarke smiled and pulled her off the bench, barely letting her collect her bag before dragging her out of the park.

-

They made it home in record time. Breakfast forgotten for the time being in favor of ripping each other's clothes off.

Somewhere between the park and the Drop Ship Diner, Clarke had decided that this was a better way to spend the rest of their morning and Lexa couldn’t help but agree.

“Fuck!” Lexa moaned as she was pushed to sit on the second step of the stairs that led to their bedroom. Clarke had lost her jeans somewhere along the way and Lexa had lost her shirt. “Only a few more steps baby.”

“Here,” Clarke panted as she straddled Lexa and worked on removing her bra while kissing her neck.

“Last…” Lexa moaned as Clarke started on a hickey before continuing. “Last time I almost dislocated my shoulder.”

“But it was worth it right?” Clarke said as she cupped Lexa through her sweatpants.

“Fuck okay,” Lexa easily conceded and helped Clarke quickly shove her pants and boxers off. She barely took in a breath and Clarke was already on her, soaking her member in her heat.

“Shit, let me put on a condom,” Lexa panted, holding onto Clarke’s waist to keep her from moving.

“You do that, I’ll just warm up,” Clarke teased as she jumped off of Lexa and trotted over to the couch, collapsing onto it out of Lexa’s view. Her moans were heard a few seconds later and Lexa scrambled for her discarded wallet to pull out a condom. She was jumping over the couch a few seconds later fully naked, making Clarke squeal in surprise as she settled between her thighs.

“All warmed up?” Lexa joked as she laced her fingers with Clarke’s wet ones and settled their hands beside Clarke’s head.

“Yup,” Clarke replied cheekily and wiggled her hips impatiently. Lexa snorted before she could help herself and thrust inside Clarke quickly making her choke on the teasing remark she knew would've come out otherwise.

“Dork,” she managed to pant anyway, her toes curling as Lexa started thrusting. Lexa slowed her hips and ignored the fingernails digging into the back of her hands as she kissed Clarke’s neck, sucking on her exposed nipples now that her shirt and bra had been lost somewhere between the stairs and the couch.

“You’re sure taking you time,” Clarke muttered, trying not to pant too loudly and give herself away.

“Slow and steady wins the race,” Lexa said, ignoring Clarke’s undulating hips.

“Get on with it, I’m—” Lexa bit Clarke’s nipple causing her to gasp, but she continued a second later, “I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Lexa joked, speeding up her thrusts anyway. Clarke just hummed and shut her eyes, letting herself soak in the moment. Her hands were released and she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s head, pulling her closer until their breasts were flush together. Lexa took the hint. She sucked hard on what she knew was one of Clarke’s weak points, right below her right ear and Clarke cried out.

“Fuck!” Her walls squeezed Lexa’s cock, wetness pouring out of her and soaking the couch. Her hands found their way into Lexa’s hair pulling on it hard as her back arched in pleasure and her orgasm washed through her. “Lexa!”

Lexa grit her teeth, hanging on for that second orgasm she knew she could pull out of Clarke. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed through the house intermingling with their moans.

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss as one of Lexa’s hands held on to Clarke’s sweaty thigh while the other one found her clit and started rubbing it in tight circles.

“ _Shit,_ Lexa,” Clarke wheezed, her toes curling, nails piercing Lexa’s back with how hard her fingers were flexing. Lexa grunted through the pain and continued steadily pounding into Clarke, her thrusts turning short and deep.

“Faster!” Clarke practically screamed, her walls choking Lexa’s dick as her eyes squeezed shut.

“Fuck, fuck,” Lexa panted, her brow furrowed and her muscles burning from exertion. The cursing alerted Clarke to how close her girlfriend was and she was glad, knowing they’d reach their peak together. Her muscles tensed and she moaned Lexa’s name, clinging to her sweaty back as her second orgasm rolled through her.

“Lexa!”

Clenching her fists into the cushions Lexa came in a series of jerky thrusts, making Clarke squirm in residual pleasure. Only their panting could be heard for a while after.

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the pleasing weight of her girlfriend lying on her, delivering soft kisses to her neck as she tried to catch her breath. A few beats passed before anything was spoken.

“I was promised a massage,” Clarke whispered and Lexa grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol a lot of people. but also me. i have two thumbs and have been homeless for the past few weeks. i'm fine tho, sorry for the wait. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are piling.

Raven and Finn had broken up.

Clarke laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, watching the fan circle slowly as she tried to process what her friend had just told her.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked from beside her, watching as Clarke kept her face carefully blank.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been broken up?" Clarke clarified, her tone not giving much away.

"We took a break about two months ago and only decided the break up needed to happen last week."

"Two months?" Clarke asked, her brow furrowed as she turned her head to look at her friend.

"I mean...technically only a few days," Raven shrugged, looking a little sheepish.

"But you've both been sleeping with other people?"

"Yeah," Raven sighed, looking toward the fan that had held Clarke's attention.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know...I guess it felt like I failed you somehow. I was embarrassed," Raven admitted quietly after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked confused.

"I just....you know in high school, how we always used to talk about our future and we were so sure...we were so sure I was going to marry Finn and you were going to marry Lexa and we'd have a joint wedding and our kids would be friends and..." Raven stopped as she got choked up, looking away from her friend and covering her face with her hands as a few tears leak out without her permission.

"Raven," Clarke sighed softly, tugging at her friend's hand until she conceded and cuddled into her neck, letting Clarke rub her back as she sobbed. "I'm not disappointed," Clarke said after a moment, knowing how much her friend needed to hear that. Raven hated letting people down, especially with how much her own birth family had neglected her.

"You're not?" Raven asked, her breathing still hitching intermediately. Clarke will be obligated to tease her about the snot she's leaving all over her shirt later. But for now-

“I’m not, I just want you to be happy Raven. You’re my best friend.”

“Don’t get sappy on me Griffin,” Raven sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes.

“I love y- _ Raven!” _ Clarke shrieked as Raven started mercilessly tickling her.

“No sappy shit!”

“Okay, okay! No sappy sh-shit!” Clarke gasped as Raven immediately ceased her assault.

“I’m gonna go make grilled cheese,” Raven said suddenly as she hopped off the bed and finished wiping her tears as if nothing had happened.

“In your own apartment?”

“Nope,” Raven obnoxiously popped the  _ p  _ and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Oh and I love you too you geek,” Raven rushed out and slammed the door behind her before Clarke could get a word in.

“Sap!” she yelled after her anyway and smiled when she heard her friend curse her sappy ass friends all the way to the kitchen.

-

Clarke tapped her pencil ceaselessly against her sketchbook as she ignored the blaring phone in her pocket.

“Hey, Princess Peach, silence your phone like us regular plebs when you’re trying to hide an affair,” Anya glared, her attention stolen from her own phone. Clarke rolled her eyes and fished her phone out of her pocket, shutting it off before tossing it on the table. She raised her eyebrows at Anya who just rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

They were waiting at the Drop Ship Diner for Raven and Lexa to meet them after their workout for breakfast and Clarke was apparently working Anya’s last nerve with her constant fidgeting. The tapping continued after a minute of silence and Anya sighed loudly.

“Okay, I’m feeling generous and I’m honestly three taps away from leaving Lexa widowed so-”

“We’re not even-” 

Clarke tried to protest but Anya continued undeterred. “What the fuck is the matter and why haven’t you talked it out with Lexa like the old married couple you are?”

“Nothing’s-”

“Bull fucking shit, you’ve been more of an annoying thorn on my side than usual for the past few days and that’s saying something. So spill, you get a free pass.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed. “Did you know Raven and Finn were broken up?”

“Old news, is that all?” Anya said as she began furiously texting under the table again.

“What? How did you know? Raven only told me this morning!” Clarke asked, a little pissed she hadn’t picked up on something so monumental happening to her friend.

“Honestly it wasn’t that hard to figure out, didn’t I tell you I saw Finn at Miller’s with an overnight bag?”

“Yeah, I guess he could’ve been there longer than we realized.”

“Longer than  _ you  _ realized, honestly you and Lexa are so far up each other’s-”

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late. Lexa was trying to kill me,” Raven said brightly as she scooted into the booth next to Anya, making her glare even as she moved over to make room.

“Just think about the end result,” Lexa said, kissing Clarke in greeting as she slid into the seat next to her.

“I need to make Diana proud,” Raven said seriously. Clarke couldn’t even muster any annoyance at Raven’s obsession with Wonder Woman.

“Who’s the fuck’s Diana?” Anya asked but the waiter came by before anyone could answer and the conversation was dropped.

-

Clarke groaned as she woke up, the tell tale signs of a headache making her hope the claws of sleep would drag her back down to no avail.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked from beside her, her voice thick with sleep. Clarke rolled over and cuddled into her side before replying.

“Headache,” Clarke whispered, her eyes still closed trying to ward off the morning light.

“Want me to get you something for it?” Lexa asked as she blinked awake and Clarke smiled and kissed her shoulder.

“I know something you can do without getting out of bed.”

“What’s that?” Lexa asked, still half asleep as she wrapped her arm around Clarke and pulled her closer.

“I hear orgasms work pretty well at getting rid of headaches,” Clarke smirked, finally opening her eyes as she pressed a few kisses to Lexa’s neck.

“Is that an actual thing or are you just horny?” 

“It’s an actual thing,” Clarke said seriously. “Now are you going to help me or do I need to help myself?”

“Any special requests?” Lexa laughed as she rolled on top of Clarke, who opened her legs to accommodate her girlfriend. They were both suddenly wide awake.

Clarke smiled and ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair, taking hold and pulling her down so she could kiss her. Lexa smiled into the kiss then pulled away, slowly trailing her lips down Clarke’s throat, helping her remove her sleep shirt when she reached her collarbone.

“You’re certainly taking your time,” Clarke grumbled as Lexa continued to trail kisses down the newly exposed skin.

“You know I like to savor things,” Lexa smirked. Clarke rolled her eyes and poorly tried to hide a smile. When Lexa finally reached the waistband of her shorts, Clarke was trembling with anticipation.

“Lex,” she whined as Lexa started trailing kisses up instead of removing her shorts. “You’re being mean, I have a headache,” Clarke pouted, releasing a loud moan when her girlfriend started sucking on her nipple.

“Patience, Clarke,” Lexa smiled as she moved her mouth to the other nipple, using her hand to pinch the one she’d just abandoned. Clarke whined again when Lexa released her, trailing kisses towards where she wanted her most. Just as Lexa began to remove her shorts a cell phone rang on the bedside table.

“Ignore it, I swear to god,” Clarke grumbled as she took over for Lexa and quickly removed her own shorts. “Get to it.”

Lexa snorted and allowed Clarke to shove her head between her legs. Just as Clarke could feel Lexa’s breath right where she needed her the cellphone started ringing again, this time with a familiar ringtone. It was the emergency number for Trikru. Clarke sighed forlornly as Lexa launched across the bed to answer the call. She knew any chance of Lexa finishing her off had disappeared. The emergency line for Trikru was rarely used but when it was she knew it was something big.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Lexa grumbled as she hung up her phone and quickly got up, throwing on the first pair of decent clothes she could find.

“What happened?” Clarke asked. She’d missed the entire conversation in her moment of brooding.

“Harper’s parents showed up at the club, I need to go deal with this the cops are on their way,” Lexa rushed she finished putting on her shoes, grabbed her phone and ran out of the room. Clarke looked at the door expectantly until Lexa rushed back in, kissed her mouth with a quick  _ love you _ and rushed back out. She smiled when she heard the outer door close but then frowned when her headache made itself known again, this time accompanied by a throbbing between her legs.

-


End file.
